Saga 3
Saga 3: Vanessa Events The coolcrew has split up since Saga 2. Coulter has a fast food chain, Voulter's, and is still prime minister. Will has made a cruise line. Evan has created Evano's Pizzeria, with the catchphrase: "Pizza Time!" Daniel works as Tech Support. Fabian is one of the richest people in the world, who created FabiCorp since Saga 2 and is selling fabi-weapons. Matthew is unemployed. Alec has created AlecHotels. As we know from previous sagas, Sam is super rich from his laughterhouse series. Vanessa shapeshifts as Sam, pretends to have his wealth, and quickly kicks Kanye West out of the oval office and deports him and makes herself king. She takes over the US and slowly tries to take over Canada Vanessa, full name Vanessa Hayes is a shapeshifting scientist that’s part of the secret society of coolcrew members. Her last name is found out due to Will accidentally finding it while on google While Vanessa is taking over, Ernesto kidnaps Matthew and leaves him in Australia, the land down under. He hacks Matthew's account It turns out that Will tried to zuck Vanessa earlier to get into the secret society of coolcrew members, and spy on them, since the coolcrew knows little about the SSCCM. Vanessa didn’t think he did a good job, and she wanted revenge on him and the entire coolcrew, so she started her reign. Also Ernesto zucked Vanessa with a robot dik dik and Vanessa was pleasured so much that they stayed in touch. Alec gets hacked and then kidnapped by Vanessa and placed into a prison, on the moon. Vanessa has tried to catch the other members and have them either deported or kidnapped but the rest have evaded capture. Kaelana starts acting strangely, saying she doesn’t like anime, dropping the n-word, and hoping that Will and Matthew die. She says them dying makes her plan easier, which has nothing to do with the former coolcrew. She is actually Fakelana when she says these things. She's switching spots with Kaelana at times, but nobody knows this. Will calls Vanessa the n word (n*rmie) due to his hatred of her Vanessa tells Ernesto to drop bombs on california. It destroys Will's house, and wounds him. But Coulter calls in Loli Vampire (who has been busy training) to rescue him, and she helps him heal and retreat. It harms Evan's house, but doesn’t kill him. Coulter is in Canada, for he is the prime minister of Canada, but wants to fly back into California the next day. Ernesto makes a proposal with Evan, He says he’ll let Matthew hang out at his house... If Evan takes his soul and gives it to Ernesto, Ernesto will help defeat Vanessa. The coolcrew tries to figure out how to defeat Vanessa, potentially eating her or killing her. They also think Alec can save himself. Alec communicates more through morse code, base64 and binary and sends SOS messages. Someone named “Well” and/or “Jeff” takes over Alec's account at times and is potentially a vampire. Coulter gets kidnapped by the government and the government says they’ll bomb California. Alec gets hacked and the hacker accidentally reveals that Alec is at the dark side of the moon to the rest of the coolcrew on the coolcrew chat. Ernesto sends armies after Will and he has to run. Evan takes Matthew's soul and gives it to Ernesto. RIP Matthew, but Ernesto then promises to help them defeat Vanessa and stops the California bombing and continent bombing that he promised. Kaelana gets a rocket from FabiCorp and starts flying to the moon. While she’s flying high, Gru declares he’s gonna shrink the moon. Ernesto promises he’ll send Ernesto Jr’s to fight off Gru. Kaelana successfully saves Alec, after sneaking through moon base guards, and a battle with Jeff, a vampire warrior. During the fight, they accidentally hit the self destruct switch, and Kaelana escapes before it explodes. The SSCCM members at the base evacuate, except for Jeff, who was knocked out. When she flies back to Earth, Well sneaks on to her rocket. The rest of the coolcrew has an amazing battle against Gru and his minions, including Ernesto supporting them with mini’s. The coolcrew succeeds and Gru can't steal the moon. Tyler rescues Coulter from the government. A new revolution starts. The ‘gamers.’ They start riots. Matthew isn’t really dead. Matthew showed Evan how to make a clone, which he learned from a witch doctor in Austrailia. Evan made a clone of Matthew with Matthew's memories and personality, Mattwo. The coolcrew comes together and makes the Coolcrew Grand Council, informally for making decisions in the group. Category:Sagas